


Finally

by vix_spes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: After years of travelling through the stars together, he finally married his best friend.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the beautiful art of Monika: https://twitter.com/ArtSeaMoni/status/1325394771351887872

It was never intentional, them not getting married; it was just that there had always been something else.

Something more important.

So many things.

What had once been the Rebel Alliance. The Galactic Senate. The Jedi Order that Rey had resurrected in some form. All of it was more important than a mere wedding. And it wasn’t as though they hadn’t taken forever to get to the actual proposal.

The problem was, if it had taken them forever to get to the proposal then that was an understatement when it came to wedding; if there was going to be a wedding, it needed to be sooner rather than later. After all, they weren’t getting any younger. None of them were.

Enough years had passed that there weren’t too many of them left anymore. There was a little regret that they hadn’t managed to do this earlier; not everyone that they would have liked was able to be there. Leia was the obvious one. Kes, another. He had lived long enough for Poe to introduce Finn as more than just a friend, lived long enough to hear that Finn had been the one to propose and that Poe had cried when he said yes, but not long enough to see them wed. Finn knew that that was one of the biggest regrets in Poe’s life, that Kes hadn’t got to see them married. That they hadn’t felt the need to get married before Kes’ death – or at least not made it a priority - was the reason that they were holding the ceremony on Yavin 4; it gave Poe an opportunity to feel closer to his parents.

They were different to how they had been. Not in essentials, but certainly in looks.

Finn was a Jedi now. A Jedi with long dreads and the symbol of the Republic shaved into the side of his head. Poe was nowhere near as cool if you asked him. He was the same as he ever had been, simply with a white streak through his hair.

A white streak that Finn found impossibly attractive, despite Poe’s protestations that he couldn’t possibly.

As he had been doing for so many years, Finn simply kissed the protests from Poe’s lips.

They had tried to keep things small but, as soon as word had got out that they were getting married, small became a distant memory. Finn and Poe blamed their friends who were all terrible human beings – probably the reason that Finn and Poe were friends with them in the first place.

They had chosen Yavin 4 for their wedding. After all, Yavin had been Poe’s home during his formative years. It had been the place that his parents had retired to after the Battle of Endor. It was where Kes had continued to live, even after Shara’s death. It was where he felt closest to them. Rose and Jess had been determined to take control of the celebrations when both Poe and Finn had admitted that, beyond the vows that they would exchange, they didn’t really have any preferences about the wedding. They had put their foot down when they heard Jess and Rose talking about holding in the ceremony in one of or outside one of the Great Temples on Yavin. The Great Temple was too big, too … official. Poe wanted the ceremony in front of the Great Tree in what had been his backyard. The fragment from the uneti tree that had grown in the Jedi Temple complex on Coruscant, the same fragment that had been given to his parents by Luke Skywalker after the Battle of Endor. It gave Poe a connection to his parents on a day that he wished they could have been there.

There were others who wouldn’t be there and who would be missed – L’uolo, Snap who had died in the Battle of Exegol – but the remainder of Black Squadron were there; Suralinda Javos, Karé Kun and Jessika Pava. Alongside them were Rose, Rey and Jannah. Even Zorii had appeared from wherever she was. Poe had teased her about getting tearful before flinching and hiding behind Finn as she went for her blaster, Finn laughing as he had protested that she wasn’t allowed to kill his husband before they got married.

And then it was time.

It didn’t matter how many years they had had together. There was still a thrill that they were together. That they were getting married. That they belonged together. That they were home.

The latter was more Finn than Poe.

After spending his formative years with the Empire, Finn’s home was no longer a place but a person. His home was Poe. Had been ever since he had met him.

Finn said as much when Lando – who was officiating their ceremony – invited him to, Poe having already brought Finn nearly to tears with his words. Finn’s declaration had barely left his lips before Poe’s hands were cupping his face, a gold band wrapped around the fourth finger of Poe’s left hand cold against his skin as warm lips met his.

The lips of his husband. His best friend.

Finally.


End file.
